


The newspapers's thief

by Loupdargent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupdargent/pseuds/Loupdargent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For three years, the normal Stiles' routine was to eat a fast breakfast watching at a cartoon, hurry up to pick his marvelous blue jeep for university and take the last newspaper on the distributor.<br/>But, since two fucking weeks, someone taked to last newspapers before Stiles. And Stiles is very angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The newspapers's thief

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! It's my first english fanfiction so please don't be rude ! :)  
> Just hope you understand all ! 
> 
> It's from an idea from there : http://a-nimestuck.tumblr.com/post/116527051141/apartment-aus
> 
> ( please tell me what's wrong, it'll help me with my english aha)

**The newspapers's thief**

 

For three years, the normal Stiles' routine was to eat a fast breakfast watching at a cartoon, hurry up to pick his marvelous blue jeep for university and take the last newspaper on the distributor. Like this, he might spend his time of between classes at read and laugh of the journal's stupidities. Stiles really loved to read when a grandmother slap a bussiness man because he don't wanted to help her with her two big bag of apples or the fox taking the underground a wednesday.

 

But, since _two fucking weeks_ , someone taked the last newspapers before Stiles. And Stiles is very _angry._ Because, he have nothing to spend his time with now and he don't likes his classmates, they're so annoying, and so human, and he miss his pack, Scott and Co being in an another university in Beacon Hills and Stiles being in California for his hight studies.

 

One time, Stiles had seen the man picking up the newspaper but he leave so fast than Stiles can't do nothing. So, this morning, Stiles wakes up earliest with the decision to caught the fucking thief. He just eats a small toast, drinks a bit of milk, and takes his loved jeep. Once in front of the university, Stiles parks his jeep to one of the free place and waits, watching the distributor.

 

Twenty minutes after, when Stiles raised his head from his candy crush gameplay, he saw the man sitting in a bench a bit far away. And he have a newspaper in his hands. _Fucking caught, you creep._

 

At a bound, Stiles went out of his jeep and walk to the man, making a victory face, pointing a finger.

 

\- I KNEW YOU WERE THE ONE STEALING MY NEWSPAPERS EVERY DAY HAH I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU- Oh man ,wait, are you crying ? Crap wait, shit, I’m so sorry, please I’ll let you take all of my newspaper for the rest of our lives if you please, please stop crying ! begged Stiles in distress.

 

Stiles was certainly not expecting this and don't known how react now. The man, a real well-dressed _fucking good-looking_ man who have at least tirty-four years, went his head from the newspaper, his shoulders stopping to shake, and Stiles made a noise.

 

 

\- What the HELL, PETER HALE! Screamed Stiles, stomaced. What did you, why did you, how-

 

His eyes caught the title of the journal '' familly of dogs burned alives'' and he mades an ''oh''. That's certainly had to remind a lot of bad memories. Peter frowned and his eyes flashs blue, like to dare him to say something about that. Stiles raised his hands on a peace sign energetically.

 

Okay, the guy was Peter Hale, the fucking murder creeperwolf, _why is he in California, is he fucking stalking Stiles?_ , but he was _crying_ on a newspaper because of the death of _dogs_ , that was just so much surnatural than all the werewolfs thing, Stiles can't just walk away from this stupid pathetic dude. So instead, he just sat next to him and wait, playing at _WerewolfTycoon_ on his phone.

 

The classes started since a long-time when Peter stand up and starts leave. Stiles just looked at him when he decided to run for overtake him. Peter said nothing, just a smirk on his lips.


End file.
